Fire and Ice
by cherry2910
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are the best of friends and deny any such feelings they might have for each other. Unable to see the pituful couple apart, Natsume's friends come up with a plan to make him realize his own feelings towards Mikan. Stubborn to the core Natsume still denies his feelings. Against a race of time, Natsume must now realize & confess to Mikan or he might lose her forever.


A/N: I'm back! Exams are finally over and in that happiness, I wrote this one shot before I knew I did. Hope you like it! A tale of two best friends as they discover love in their delicate friendship. What differentiates love from friendship anyways? Maybe the text below might help you? People with guy best friends, watch out, you might discover something completely pointless as quoted by Natsume Hyuuga. Anyways, Rate and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. The story's mine though people.

Natsume and Mikan have been friends since forever. Okay, so, not really **that** long, but it sure felt like forever. Mikan came to Sydney for university. And Natsume and her, they kind of became friends right off the bat. Mikan really loathed him at first, but then, found out he wasn't that bad of a guy. Just aggressive, impulsive and very, VERY reckless.

And though they're both best of friends, they're as different as the night is from the day.

Like Fire and Ice.

Natsume Hyuuga, a billionaire's son, displeases his mother enormously by frittering away his time and energy on daredevil quests. He's a highly spirited, brutally blithe and an exceptionally aggressive, impulsive AND reckless 21 year old who lives life off its rules.

Enters Mikan Yukihira, also a millionaire's daughter. The absolute contradictory of Natsume. She on the other hand – is a petite, sweet and shy girl who lives life by its rules harboring an intense fascination towards life's many _'little'_ gifts.

While HE was there for her in compromising situations, SHE helped him sort things out a little more calmly with people rather than verbally abusing and well, punching them to death.

So, intro successfully over, let's venture into the story now.

 _University, cafeteria. Wednesday. Natsume is having lunch with his friends..._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses. What is that supposed to mean? When did I ever ask Mikan out to prom?" Natsume asked with a confused expression.

Ruka, Koko and Kit, all looked at each other awkwardly. "You're... Not going with someone else, are you?" Ruka spoke up ultimately, as the rest of the group of boys simply exchanged glances sceptically and uneasily, too nervous to speak.

"No, why would you assume I'd go with anyone?! I already told you, I'm not going to something ridiculous and waste my time on prom of all other shit that I've got to do." He replied in a raspy and impatient voice.

"Oh... Sorry, we just thought that as you and Yukihira are going out, you might take her but I guess my mistake." Ruka said in a low down, embarrassed tone as his blue eyes shifted to the ground.

Natsume merely shook his head. "I've got better things to do than—Wait, what did you just say?" He asked without warning turning to meet his best friend's baby blue eyes, his own drowning in bewilderment.

"Uh... I get it. Due to the reopening of the factory, you must be very busy in work." Ruka said hastily, hoping he hadn't set his friend off, because, from the look of his face, Natsume seemed really pissed.

"No, after that. Something about me and Mikan." He said, his red eyes were glaring at Ruka now. Ruka shrunk back in his seat instinctively, cursing his mouth, raking his brain to recollect what the hell it was that he said to piss Natsume off.

"Uh, you're both... Going out?" He replied, half as a question, as he wasn't sure of what it was that angered Natsume.

"Yeah, _**that**_!" He said and simply scowled at Ruka with an irate expression as Ruka blinked, unable to understand the reason of his rage. "N-Natsume, I don't—"

"Me and Mikan! Who told you that we're going out?! I've told you a million times already, we're only friends. Will you three stop gossiping about this? I'm not dating her and I don't particularly like her in that way either. We're friends and we always will be." Natsume clarified as a slight blush reddened his cheeks.

His eyes flittered towards the cafeteria door and he saw Mikan sauntering indoors, effortlessly with her girls. She had a kind of modest beauty. Perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her own prettiness.

He'd see the other boys' trip over themselves on an absolutely even and flat surface in her presence, she was THAT beautiful. But...

She was all about simplicity. Making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Even when she smiled and laughed, you couldn't help but smile along too.

The girl that walked in could have refined any billboard or magazine cover, but she was better than those two dimensional photo-shopped _fake_ models. Somehow, her imperfections made her perfect. There was a shyness to her, a hesitation in her body movements and a softness in her voice.

Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible to both genders. Men desired her and women waited in lines to be her friend. No wonder Mikan was the school's most admired and worshiped goddess.

"Y-You aren't?" Ruka's voice forced him to strip his eyes off of Mikan. He was, as expected, blushing quite a bit but cleared his throat and hid it well with his long bangs.

Natsume, acting casual, looked around at his friend's shocked expressions. "What?! Why're you all looking at me like that?" He asked impatiently when Ruka looked towards Koko nervously, prompting him to continue the conversation.

"W-Well, I mean, you guys really aren't going out? You and Mikan?" He asked so bluntly that for a second, Ruka was afraid that his friend might split open.

Thankfully, he only sighed in annoyance. A warning sigh. "How many times do we have to go through this crap? No! I'm not. What's the big deal?" He replied.

"Seriously?!" Koko asked tactlessly. Ruka tugged at Koko's limb relentlessly to make him stop but Koko, being clueless, simply shrugged him off. Natsume's anger went over his head at the sight of Koko and Kit's barefaced shocked expressions.

"Yes, seriously!" He shot back, annoyed as Ruka ushered him to calm down and sit down. Natsume did so, and rubbed at his temples frantically. "S-Sorry, it's just that you two are so close and we just assumed that—Sorry." At Natsume's glare, Koko had to shut up.

"*Sighs* Just because we're close doesn't mean that we're going out. There is such a thing called personal boundaries that none of us have crossed, FYI."

"Yeah, but— Uh, how should I put this lightly so you won't explode? It's just that, you care for her a lot. More than anyone else. Even more than Ruka sometimes."

Natsume simply blinked at Koko's revelation as an eyebrow twitched. "So?! What's your point?"

"Uh, my point is that we just believed that you might have feelings for her. I mean, remember that one time when that senior, Kuonji tried to force himself on Mikan? You beat him black and blue." Kit explained as Koko nodded along with him.

Natsume laughed at him mockingly. " _ **OH**_ _**really**_? What'd you have expected me to do? Cuddle in a motel with that two faced jackal?!" He shot back sarcastically.

"N-No, but one would have expected you to be a lot less enraged. I mean, he is like, still deaf in his right ear." Kit pointed out, a little accusively as Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He deserved it." Natsume replied nonchalantly as Koko tightened his fists, an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh-huh. And what about that time when Mikan forgot her math project on algebra and you gave up your own just to help her and went through 3 hours in detention?"

Natsume shrugged. "It's not like I haven't been to detention before, and it's not like she's never helped me before either. It's what friends do." He replied. Koko grunts in response and looks even more determined than before to make Natsume confess his feelings for Mikan that he was being so oblivious about.

"Oh sure, of course. And what about that other time when you rushed back bunking Uni on third period just cause you a text message saying that Mikan was sick with a cold?" Koko shot back, stridently. (Uni = University.)

"It was a viral fever, not a simple cold. And, she was like alone and all by herself in that pitiful condition in her house. What'd you want me to do, reply back with a emoji saying 'Get well soon'?" Natsume was also angry now, his tone accusing Koko.

"Yes! Or stop by afterwards to say 'Hi, how are you?' like normal friends do. I don't know what definition of 'friend' you carry around with you but your bond to Mikan is definitely not _friendship_ and you know it." Koko said, slamming his hands on the table.

"Dude, what's your problem lately? Why are you all so hung up on me dating her? I mean yeah, she's beautiful and we get along pretty well but neither of us have anything in common. She understands me and and isn't biased in her judgement. That's why I just want to be friends with her. That's why we get along so well together... We're a team." Natsume explained, unable to understand why his friends were so upset and hung up on Mikan.

"So you're saying, you don't feel anything for her?" Koko asked as Natsume rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude, I don't. How many times do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to write it down?"

"So, you beat up Andou senpai for no reason then?" Koko pointed out and Natsume cringed in disbelief. Great! Now even his friends were taking his enemy's side.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?! Yeah, so, I messed up. Big deal! But that was one time and not to mention, it was an accident!" He said defensively but blushed as he recalled the incident. It was not pretty. Mikan didn't talk to him for a week after that.

* * *

"Why are we really here, Natsume?!" Mikan had asked him for the 7th time now.

Natsume sighed. He reckoned he didn't have a choice but to admit the truth. Yeah, no, it's not what you're thinking. Natsume still didn't have any feelings whatsoever towards Mikan. He didn't like her that way but for some reason, his dim-witted friends had refused to believe him.

They'd defied him, enforced him— To go on a date with Mikan, and see if he really didn't feel ANYTHING. He had, at first, been a no go for the idea but then Ruka put him on the spot and offered him a deal he couldn't refuse. It was literal blackmail.

He swore to himself, once this godforsaken date was over, he'd literally strangle the guy alive with his own bare hands! The asshat deserved it. It wasn't on purpose that Natsume had disregarded a love letter his little sister had written ages ago to a guy she still has an obsessive crush on and... Posted it to the guy responsible.

Youichi was more than taken aback. Of course, he didn't know it was for him as his name was never mentioned in the letter. Aoi had simply lied that she'd written it to an old crush and forgotten about it. She'd been out-and-out livid to know that Youichi knew about the letter. Of course, he'd never told the truth to her either.

If Aoi was to know now, she'd skin him alive. The abilities of his little sister were not to be under acknowledged. She was capable of some very frightful things. And so, here they were. On a date. And while he was in a long sleeved plain white shirt with black ripped off jeans, and a casual black blazer, his signature style...

Mikan was in an adorably sexy little dress that was white with distinctive washed out floral detailing. Spaghetti straps. Low V neckline. Ending above her knees. Below her thighs. Strappy sandal heels. And hair down in wavy lines. Powder, a touch of eyeshadow and rosy lips. As if they weren't rosy enough already, she'd applied a little gloss to them.

Adorable – Her.

Sexy – The dress.

And now, he was getting bewildered. Mikan never dressed up. Ever. In fact, he had never seen her in a dress before! She was ordinary, easy and always professionally dressed in turtlenecks and pants. Well, except for that day when she went on a date with that guy Andou.

She was wearing a navy royal blue halter neck dress that ended a little lower than her knees. He didn't know why but he'd seen her in a dress the first time that day. It was always pants and shirts in front of him. And he'd felt abnormally jealous.

But that was only because he was upset. She hadn't ever opened up to him like she did to that idiot. Apparently a 'date' meant something different and was treated to a little 'special treatment' than her poor friends who were forced to eye her dull garb.

When Andou had tried to hug her goodbye – apparently that was a _hug_ and not a way to feel his best friend all up – he'd mistaken her for an asshole like Kuonji and marched over and punched him square in the face as a horror struck Mikan watched in shock. She'd been so annoyed, she hadn't even bothered to say 'hi' or listen to his apology the other day.

Aware of his staring, Mikan shifted on her feet uncomfortably and blushed. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked finally with a frown. And there she was. HIS Mikan. The cute, frownful, ditzy Mikan.

"Nothing... You look nice for a change." He complimented her with a smile and she blushed. "Thanks." She smiled back. "But you still haven't answered me. Why are we here?"

Natsume sighed and filled her in on everything that had happened. "And so, here I am. Asking you out on a date. God, that sounded so much more less weird in my head." He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"B-But I—I mean, do you even want to? Like, I don't want things to get awkward. You know?" She said, her voice sweet, her long eyelashes fluttering in innocence. Natsume couldn't help but smile. "Hey... Don't worry. I promise to be your loyal sidekick even after this is over." He replied with a friendly wink.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want any strange rumours going around in Uni about you and me." Mikan replied with her cheek puffed out in annoyance.

"Gee, thanks. And here I thought you were referring to our long lasting friendship." Natsume complained and Mikan giggled. "Well, it's only for a day, right?" She said encouragingly. And that's why he liked Mikan. She helped out.

She wasn't prejudiced and nagging like many others among his line of friends. She was the contrary of them. She didn't complain, grumble and acted high on her horse. It's what made her so fun to hang out with.

* * *

 _On the way to a movie theater. Conversation pursuing as they walk side by side:_

"You're kidding. Romeo and Juliet?! Ugh!" Natsume made a disgusted noise.

"Yeah, and remember that balcony scene where Romeo plays on his life just to see her once again? It was so romantic! Don't you want someone to do that for you too?" Mikan said in a sweet far fetched voice.

Natsume recoiled in disgust even more. "More like, it was sappy to hell! Yuck!" He said, rubbing his arms for extra effect. "You'd never understand! You leave girls at the drop of a hat." Mikan retorted. "Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've never found someone who's exceptionally special in your life before... Someone you've wanted to keep. Someone who you'd chase blindly until she finally becomes yours. Someone... Someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with..."

"And you have?" He asked mockingly. Mikan blushed.

"No... But I'm still looking. I know I'll find him. Someday." She said with a sweet smile directed his way as Natsume nodded. "And I'll have to save you again from the stupid monkey man. Save me the trouble and send me a note beforehand if you do find someone and decide to go out with him. At least I won't have to roam around until I find his ass."

Natsume chuckled as Mikan poked him in the side. It hurt but he still laughed. "I'm serious! Stop laughing." She said although Mikan was smiling too."Anyways, I guess I have a gist of an idea what kind of Romeo you wish to be your boyfriend." He said successfully gaining Mikan's attention. "Oh really? What?"

"One, he should be smart and sexy. God, to even say such sappy lines requires a bit of brain. And Juliet is like 13-14 years old. There's like a 6 to 7 year age difference between them. He'll definitely have to hang on to his looks to seduce her and make her fall in love with him or else she'll end up feeling like Romeo's her elder brother who dotes on her. A lot"

Mikan blushed a little, laughed although she didn't deny it. She glanced at Natsume through lowered eyes every so often. "He'll definitely have to have muscles or else how's he gonna mount a goddamned balcony? He'll end up blaring like a little girl on a ladder or fall to his early death, so sad." Natsume said.

Mikan laughed out loud again and Natsume smiled at the sight of it. He liked seeing her laugh. It made him feel strangely warm and... Well, light. Comfortable. "He should also be able to make you laugh. One can't keep relying on sappy lines forever after all." Natsume added.

Mikan laughed even further, hiding her wide lips and beautiful smile with the back of her hand. "And... He should be indefinitely and unconditionally in love with you. Today, tomorrow and the day after." Mikan smiled.

"Exactly... Wow, Mr. Hyuuga. That was almost laudable of writing on the rear end of an articulated vehicle." Natsume bowed in a classy manner. "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week."

Mikan giggled again. Natsume smiled before adding: "So, basically, I know who you're looking for." He said abruptly. Mikan raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms against her chest, lifting her breasts up. Natsume's eyes wandered down involuntarily and he blushed before stripping his eyes away elsewhere. "Who?" Mikan asked.

Clearing his throat, he forced his eyes to look _**only**_ at Mikan's eyes as he said in his usual snarky tone, although it was kind of hard to do so, Mikan was... He didn't understand why, but he wanted not to look at her like THAT, she was his friend for goddamned sakes! He shouldn't be looking at her but for some reason, he found his eyes wandering down again and again.

" _ **Me**_." He revealed finally, his cheeks still a light pink. Mikan stifled a laugh as she rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head in disappointment. "Unbelievable, you are unbelievable!" Mikan said as she smiled.

"I'm smart, I'm definitely _sexy..."_ Natsume paused for a second to take in Mikan's expression and she was smiling. Blushing. Shy and embarrassed to meet his eyes. "I can make you laugh. I'm strong. We're friends, we understand each other. Yeah, I do have a little issue with the 'Love you unconditionally' thing but I'll come around eventually." He finished as Mikan began to laugh again in disbelief.

Both knew they were only joking. That's why it made it so much easier for both of them to be with each other. "Oh, stop it, Natsume."

"Come on, it's the truth."

"Stop it!"

"This is the truth, you know it. The poor, unfortunate soul you're gonna fall in love with is either gonna be someone _**like**_ me or is definitely gonna be ME. In the flesh."

"Natsume, you're delusional!" Mikan said although she had to admit, Natsume was pretty good boyfriend material. "You'll take those words back once you fall for me, you'll see. But, for the time being, looks like we're here."

* * *

 _After the movie ends, on their way home:_

After a great movie, an animated movie nonetheless, since none of them were able to decide whether to watch Romance or Horror, Mikan and Natsume were on their way home.

"Minions was more interesting than I expected." Natsume admitted. He felt childish doing it but he didn't have a choice. "I wanna watch Wreck it Ralph 2 next time! I swear you'll love it. Did you watch the first part?" She asked. He shook his head.

"That's like the first time I've ever watched an animated movie. Not my image."

"Doesn't change the fact that you liked it." Mikan replied and he held his hand up like some apprehended criminal. "Okay, just... Don't mention it to anyone, okay? I won't hear the end of it or else." He said and Mikan laughed again.

"So? What have you decided?" Mikan asked. They were near her house now.

"About what?" Natsume asked his hands in his pockets as they walked together.

"Do you have feelings for me, after all Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan looked too... Hopeful? Or was she only teasing him like always? He couldn't place the look she was giving him. It was as though she was expecting... Anticipating something from him...

"The guys are gonna get a severe blow after this. I kind of feel sorry for them. They were so sure about it too." He said it as soothingly as possible. "Oh." Mikan nodded slowly. Her head was down but she was still smiling when she looked at him to bid goodbye. Her smile was normal. Her voice was not though. It... Broke?

*Ring*

"Oh wait, just a sec." He said, hurriedly using his phone as an excuse to lighten the awkwardness. Mikan simply nodded again and busied herself by looking away.

"Wha?! Hey, wait just a sec, what do mean—Hello? Hey, Koko?!" Natsume looked at the phone in growing exasperation. Then, he turned to look at Mikan sheepishly. "I-I'm really sorry about this but, would you mind—?"

* * *

 _Roaming outside a Pedestrian zone, shopping complex, lots of stores:_

Was it just him or did Mikan seem to get prettier with each passing day? Today, in particular, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was cut to the side oddly. It suited her a lot more and her hair was extra wavy and voluminous today. He'd got this strange craving to touch them. They were so lushly brown... Like chocolate. Sophisticated, soft and sleek. They bounced, falling against her delicate shoulders.

Her eyes were adorned in yellow and silver eyeshadow and her lips; oh her lips were an alluring hue of red. Pure, bright, deep **_yet_** light red. He wanted to stroke her lips. Touch them... Possibly even run his own on them...

 _ **Wait**_. _**What**_?! He shook his head. What was he thinking? But he couldn't help it. He kept glancing back at Mikan. This was SO not the usual pants Mikan wore...

She was beautiful. People were staring... Natsume almost felt kind of embarrassed to walk beside her now. People were damn staring like they'd never seen a girl ever before! Never mind the fact that the girl was looking as though she walked out of a movie screen, she was gorgeous. Flowers, scenery, she put everything to shame. It was frankly annoying though, the way they were whispering and glancing at her time and again. Especially the boys. But who can blame them right? Not like he was one to talk here, even he was staring...

She was donning a stunning golden yellow Dior Haute Couture frock fit for Belle. You know, Beauty from the Beast... I mean Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. God, whatever. It's just a fairytale.

(You can refer the dress by googling Emma Watson in her Belle dress.)

The result is a sunny yellow sleeveless dress made from organza and Eco-age fabric and also featured a subtle cowl neckline and more volume in the back of the dress, right underneath straps that delicately crisscross above the hips. It almost looked a slight bit transparent as Mikan moved around in it with ease.

* * *

 _Getting some snacks, obviously, since people get hungry:_

"You know, your life is like a hot dog without a sausage. Bland, dull, without anything wild." In minutes, of course, we were back to bickering like always. Although I admit I AM kind of having a hard time trying not to stare at her. God, she's looking so beautiful and today of all days! "I'm sure; you've done nothing exciting ever in your life."

A frown fell upon that sweet face. "Excuse me?! Of course I have!"

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked. "Like poetry, gardening, social service—"

"Yeesh! I said something exciting. That's like the complete opposite of fun." Mikan frowned again. "What do you mean then?" She asked.

"I mean, today you should do something that you've never done before in your life. Something crazy, wild and naughty..." Mikan shot him an offended look. "Whoa. I didn't mean that type of naughty. I meant like something playful in a very innocent way. Come on Mikan, something like—"

He glanced around, a devious idea flashing on his mind as he looked at the stores. With a smirk, he turned to Mikan and leaned down, whispering into her ear as she blushed at the close proximity.

"Like _STEALING..."_ Natsume whispered quietly.

"Stealing?!" Mikan cried out and was immediately cut off by Natsume who clasped a hand over her lips. "Yeah, just announce it to everybody!" He said raspy.

"B-But—" Mikan looked at him with big, fearful eyes as Natsume rolled his eyes in a dramatic way.

"I'm not asking you to raid a bank for heaven's sake! Just a small uh, stationary?" He said sceptically as Mikan shook her head fretfully. After a lot of manipulated persuasion Mikan finally blurted out, "Fine, I'll do it, okay! I'll do it..."

"Which shop? Take your pick." Natsume said with a cheeky smile at having got his way once again. Mikan reluctantly held out a hand to a gift shop. "That one."

 _Inside the gift shop, lots of adorable knick knacks:_

Just as Mikan was about to pick a small music box up, Natsume cried out, "Excuse me?!" Loudly, almost for the whole store to hear. "Aah!" Mikan dropped the box hurriedly and hesitantly, as Natsume tried hard not to laugh. "How much is that?"

"Price is written on it." The grumpy shopkeeper said without the hint of a smile. As Natsume nodded, Mikan silently went deeper inside the store. She jabbed Natsume in the ribs when he was in close proximity to her as a sort of vengeance. "Sorry..." He cried out lowly in pain, clutching his sides.

Stealthily avoiding the eyes of the shopkeeper, slipping something tiny into her bag, Mikan jogged out of the store hurriedly with her head down and without waiting for Natsume to accompany her. Running out to the edge of the street, Mikan came to a stop by a pillar, excitedly jumping up and down as Natsume joined her.

"Natsume, I did it! I did it!" She said squealing happily. "I stole something! I did it! I really did it!" She cried out. "What are you getting so pumped up for? It's not like you won the lottery. It's just stealing..." Natsume said, although he found Mikan's excitement rather amusing.

"Yeah but, just look at them, they're so cute! Pepper and Pearl, say hi to Natsume." Mikan said, pulling out two adorable, endearing little cat plushies from her bag.

One was completely white with a delectable smile. One could swoon over the thing. Aoi would've surely loved it. Like a ball of freshly fallen snow. The other one was totally black with a cute white lined frown etched to his face and an appealing little pink nose with a red collar.

"Hi... Pepper and Pearl?" Natsume asked dubiously. "Yes! It's a nice name, isn't it? Pepper because he's black and Pearl because she's so white! Aren't they just cute?"

Natsume laughed awkwardly. "Uh-Huh. Very cute. But still, hats off to your guts! I said to steal something small and you stole two of them." He pointed out. Mikan in a flash, frowned. "No I didn't. It was a buy one, get one free offer, so, I picked Pearl as my free offer." Mikan explained happily, as she snuggled the two plushies into her cheek.

"How sweet... Pepper and Pearl... Time to go home!" He said, snatching the two of the plushies from Mikan's hands. "Why, but no! Natsume! Natsume, NO!" Mikan said and snatched them right back with a frown.

"Mikan, they're stolen goods. We have to give it back." Natsume said sensibly. "Wha?! You were the one who forced me to steal and now you want to give them back!?"

"I didn't mean 'embezzle' steal. I meant like 'borrow temporarily' kind of steal. You can't keep it with you, it's wrong." Natsume explained as Mikan frowned.

"Yes, but, Pepper and Pearl don't want to go back home. They want to stay with me from now on. Don't you?" Mikan said, as Natsume suppressed a laugh.

"How sad... But Pepper and Pearl wouldn't want to be the possessions of a criminal owner, now would they? No, they won't. Come on." He said and took the two plush from Mikan's hand as Mikan protested.

"Hey you!" A man called out from behind as Mikan panicked. "No, no, no. Don't." Natsume cursed. "Pick one. White or black?" He asked. The man was closing in.

"Black, black." Mikan cried out. "Here." Natsume said and threw the white plushie back to the grumpy old shopkeeper as he grabbed Mikan's hand and ran away.

* * *

 _On their way back home:_

"I don't understand your tastes sometimes. The white one was so much more cuter. Why'd you pick the black one?" Natsume asked once they were far away.

Mikan smiled. "I know. Pepper misses her too. Don't you, Pepper?" Mikan replied. "And It's because Pepper reminds me of you. Don't you, Pepper? I'm Pearl. And you're the frowny face, Pepper." Mikan said giggling. For a second, Natsume smiled. "Am I honoured Ma'am." He said.

Then, all of a sudden, it started raining. Mikan smiled wide as she let her hands up into the sky, feeling the drops of rain on her palm. "I love the rain! Getting wet in a slight drizzle sounds soo romantic..." Mikan said walking by Natsume. "Doesn't it?"

"I don't know about romantic, but I do like the rain... Especially the sticky, slippery mud." He said as Mikan made a face. "Eww... Mud?!" Natsume smiled. "Yep, mud is the best! Like when you step into a puddle and mud splashes out!" He explained, stepping into puddles to demonstrate.

"If you stop playing with the mud and look up every once in a while, you'll understand how romantic and meaningful rain is. You know, just spread your arms wide and let every drop reach you."

"Nah, puddles are much better." He said as Mikan shook her head. "This was actually fun." Natsume said slowly once Mikan's house came into view. "I heard you. Mud and puddles." Mikan said disappointedly.

"No, I meant," He awkwardly rubbed his neck as Mikan turned to meet his eyes. At a loss for words, Natsume simply smiled at her lightly touching the side of hand. "I, I mean— Are you going to prom?" He asked, changing the subject overcome with a sensation he quite didn't understand.

For some reason though Mikan's face sunk and her sad smile was back on again. "I, No, I—I'm not." Mikan said, her face down on the ground. "Oh good then, the boys have been pestering me to come..." He said hopefully. Mikan clutched at her dress.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, lifting her head by her chin. "What's wrong?" He asked. His concern seeped through as he closed the distance between them, as he held her hand. "No, it's—it's nothing. I-I can't go with you–" Mikan said finally, "Why not? Are you going with someone else?" For some strange reason, Natsume's tone came out hoarse and there was this envious bitterness in him... He didn't like the thought of Mikan with someone else... And _**especially**_ not with that guy Andou...

"No, I'm..." Mikan shook her head, not being able to speak. "I'm not..." She said as she took deep breaths. "Natsume, I'm... Going back home tomorrow. I'm not going to prom. My flight leaves tomorrow at 10 AM." Mikan said in a low, dejected tone. Natsume blinked unable to understand. "Wait, you're going back? To Japan?" He asked as Mikan nodded.

"I came here for studies and now that Uni is over, I need to get back. Mum... needs me." Mikan said with a heavy heart as Natsume clenched his jaw, "I see. So, when are you coming back?" He asked instead as Mikan looked away with heartbreaking eyes. "You are... Coming back, right?" Natsume asked as Mikan bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I-I—" It was soo hard to speak. Natsume felt unreasonable anger rising in him. "Did Ruka and everyone else know about this?" He asked, his tone accusive and harsh. "Y-Yes, but Natsume, I wanted to tell you—"

"When exactly?! After you boarded your flight?!" He spat out furious. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you... You're my best friend Natsume, and always will be... I promise, I'll call you every day..."

"No, you know what!? Don't bother. See you. Bye." He said and turned out to walk away when Mikan caught him by the wrist, "Natsume, please. Don't do this. I'm, I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't fight with me today." She said, her voice pleading.

Natsume sighed as he turned around and cupped her face. "One day. Can't you stay for just one more day? You owe me this much at least. Everyone knew but me." He said, his eyes glazed over with pain as Mikan sighed. "I'm sorry Natsume. I can't. I just can't. Mum is, she's taken to bed and... She needs me." Mikan said as Natsume nodded. "My flight leaves at—"

"No, don't tell me. You know I hate goodbyes." He said as Mikan nodded. "You're not coming to send me off?" She asked as Natsume shook his head. "Sorry, no."

 _A glimpse of the past:_

Mikan nodded thoughtfully. She knew what an influence Natsume's father's death had on him. His father had had cancer and he passed away when Natsume was only 12. While Mr. Hyuuga was in the hospital, smiling at his son, whispering that he loved him a lot, Natsume had just cried, unable to utter anything. At long last, he'd only went over and hugged his father, crying out loud like the kid he was. He was wailing miserably, sobbing short of breath but still unable to tell his father anything.

When he'd parted from him, his father was already no longer with him. Ever since, Natsume had hated goodbyes. The absence of a father made him rebellious and he had never had received much attention from his workaholic mom since she was the only one who could support them financially, and therefore, the dangerous quests to keep himself preoccupied.

"Then... Until we see again, Natsume. Take care of yourself. I'll—I'll miss you. I'll really miss you a lot so please, don't—Try not to get yourself hurt, okay?" Mikan said with a brave smile as she climbed the first few steps.

Natsume nodded. Placing a hesitant hand on his cheek, Mikan smiled up at him ever so sweetly. Natsume forced himself to smile back, as he placed his hand above hers, relishing the feel of it. Knowing all too well that he wasn't gonna be able to feel it from tomorrow. "I-I—" Mikan tried but wasn't able to speak.

Finally, standing on her tip toes, she reached up and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on Natsume's cheek. Although initially surprised, Natsume didn't protest. "Bye Natsume. I hope we can see each other soon again."

* * *

It was as if Mikan was herself nothing but a dream. Natsume hadn't went to see her off just like he said he wouldn't. He found himself seated with his mother, picking on his food with his fork as he remembered the events of the past 2 days.

He was so restless that he didn't even hear his mother that had been calling out to him for the past 5 minutes. "Hmmm?" He turned at long last when Aoi shook him. "Are you okay? You're in a daze..." She said worriedly and for a second, Natsume imagined Mikan sitting in front of him, lecturing that breakfast was important.

He merely stared, wide eyed as Mikan grimaced, scolding him. "Onii-chan!" Aoi's voice brought him back and once again, he saw his sister. "I need to go." He stated abruptly. "What?!" Kaoru Hyuuga's voice rang out. Natsume nodded. "I need to go. Like, right now." He said turned to look at the mantle clock. _9:49. Still 11 minutes._

Ignoring his mother's pleas, Natsume dashed out of his house and into his car. It's either do or die. Yep. Mikan needed to know. He couldn't let her go without telling her how much he'd miss her. And without securing a promise that she would come back no matter what, to visit. And... Telling her how much he _**loved**_ her.

 _As a friend, of course._

But it was seven minutes too late... Natsume cursed as the plane flew over his head. _No_. _It can't be. Mikan. She's... Gone. Forever_.

* * *

 _Sydney, Natsume's status update:_

Weeks passed by without any word from Mikan. Natsume had gotten used to life without her. Not that he was happy, just... Without any life. Like when his dad had passed away, it was like history was reiterating itself. He'd wanted to say so much and he'd only managed a hug. But with Mikan!?

Wow, hats off to him! Instead of telling her he'd miss her, he'd gotten angry on her, refused to come send her off and denied every feeling he had for her. It's like he'd woken up from a breathtaking dream, only to realize none of it was true...

Unable to take it any longer, Natsume decided it was the perfect time to take a trip to his cousin's and drag Ruka along with him so that he could start looking for her. He'd only have to hack into the University's database and extract Mikan's personal contact info.

Yep. You guessed it right. His cousin. Genius IT specialist. Hotaru Imai.

 _Japan, Imai Hotaru's mansion, front gates:_

"I don't remember inviting you, Hyuuga..." The cold eyed woman said. He'd rolled his eyes and dragged Ruka by the collar till he was literally in Imai's face."Remember inviting him?" Ruka blushed as did Imai. Wow. An actual reaction.

In an instant, he was let inside as Imai glanced at Ruka, "Mind telling me what you're actually here for now?" She asked. Natsume fake smiled. "I need you to hack into something." He said. "No way in hell." She replied.

Natsume wagged a big stack of bills in front of her face. "And I'll throw in an extra bedroom to be built in here for Ruka. He's gonna be staying in here for a while after all. Maybe even after I've left..." He said suggestively as Ruka blushed again. Ruka had had a huge crush on Imai since god knows when. His choice is even weirder than Mikan's.

Imai grunted but accepted. However of a genius Imai may be, she too was only able to limit Mikan's address to 30 different streets, not being able to pinpoint her exact location. Days and days of hunting down Mikan progressed to no avail.

He wasn't even close. After a lot of exhausting looking in another street, Natsume stroke out the name from the never ending list of lanes. He still had 19 streets more to go.

* * *

 _Most important part of the story:_

Frustrated and exhausted, Natsume stumbled upon a small park. He sat himself down on one of the benches glaring at the catalog of streets when suddenly, it started raining. He still remembered every single word of Mikan.

Arms spread out to touch the falling drops, Natsume closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, misty, smell of mud in the air as he felt every drop that caressed his body. Meaningful indeed.

Friendship? Love? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted Mikan. To see her just once again. Just so he could tell her how much he loved her. How much he missed her every second, every minute. He felt her presence even when she wasn't there. In every breath that went down to his lungs, she was there. He needed her. Badly.

The sound of splashing fell on his ears. He turned and time fell still. In front of him was Mikan jumping into puddles, splashing around with a bunch of kids around her who were playing with her. Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming?

 _ **No**_. It was her. It was. His heart was beating so much faster and he couldn't feel his breath. It was her. He just knew it was. She'd stopped all of a sudden and just been standing there sighing. When she turned, he could see it in her eyes.

He knew what it was. He'd definitely been in love with Mikan Yukihira all along. It was so simple. And yet, he'd been so completely blind to it. Mikan too, turned and stared at him just as he did.

"Told you puddles were the best part!" He yelled with a smile as Mikan laughed in joy. They both just smiled at each other before Mikan ran over and leaped into his arms. He caught her with ease, revelling in her familiar feel and smell.

"It's really you? It is you, isn't it, Natsume?" He nodded as Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as he squeezed her back.

"I never really thought I'd tell you this, but I was wrong, okay? I messed up." Natsume said parting with Mikan with great reluctance. Mikan blinked at his words.

"Will you be my best friend again, Mikan?" He asked as Mikan giggled. "What are you even saying!?" She asked as Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have no idea. I just thought you were mad at me. You didn't give me a single call ever since you left. It's been killing me."

Mikan smiled, "My cell's in service. Some bloke broke it and I lost all my contacts in it. My friend's working on fixing it. I was gonna message you as soon as I get it fixed." Mikan replied as Natsume sighed, "Well, thank god."

"But I still have a lot to say. _**I discovered something completely pointless**_. I swear, those guys who call themselves my friends are gonna rub it in my face for the rest of my life but I don't think I can go on like I always have without saying it."

Mikan stilled her breath, her eyes gazing into his, her heart pounding. "If, by any chance, you are mad at me, I just want my best friend back, okay?! It's because I'm kind of extremely, like crazily in love with her." He confessed as Mikan felt her breath still, her heart skip a beat.

"Everything that happens in the day, all I can think of is 'I can't wait to tell Mikan about this' and then I realize, you're already gone. When I see someone or hear my own self cussing at someone, all I can picture is you blinking in disgust before you go on a rampage to make me or the people cussing apologize. And when I hear that that idiot Andou has been going out with a girl, I pray that it is NOT YOU."

Mikan rolled her eyes every so often, she laughed every so often. She was beautiful all the time though, no matter what she did. "I am insanely in love with you that I-I don't think I can handle being without you any longer. Just say yes." He said.

Mikan giggled, an act of pondering. "Will you promise not to fight from now on?"

"Well... I mean, I'll try." Natsume replied. "Will you promise not to kill our friends after this?" Mikan asked. "Boy, that's a tough one." Natsume replied. "Natsume!" He smiled. "As long as I can injure those 3 blockheads. Fine. And besides, there are no fights between friends. Think of it as a workout. Will you at least now say yes?"

Mikan beamed up at him smiling wide "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She said as Natsume smiled back. "So, 1st rule of being boyfriend-girlfriend..." He said as Mikan nodded "What?" She asked innocently. "Never deny your boyfriend the privilege of kissing you. Ever. Like right now." He said and bent down to place a sweet, deep long kiss to Mikan's perfectly perfect lips. It was so much more than he'd imagined.

* * *

 _After hours, sorry, minutes of kissing, Mikan and Natsume return to Imai's mansion:_

"You could have just told me her name. Mikan's like, my best friend." Imai revealed as Ruka resisted laughing out loud as Natsume fumed. He was not angry for long.

After all, the world's most beautiful thing was now with him. They were no longer 'just friends' anymore. And it didn't matter. They were more than anything now. It was all that mattered. She was all that mattered. "Oh yeah, I got you something."

Mikan squealed as Natsume pulled out Pearl from his bag of suitcases. "Bought her legally." He said as Mikan smiled placing a kiss on his cheeks.

Pepper finally found his Pearl. As Ruby found his Hazel.

As Natsume found his Mikan. Not that she was ever lost. A whole new story awaits them from here on as not 'just friends'. "Told you, you were gonna fall for me eventually" he said cheekily as Mikan giggled planting another kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
